


We’re So Freaky

by wowhotcute



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, CameraMan Taeil, Ghost/Alien Hunter Renjun, Hyuck is a sasspot, M/M, Renjun is Excentric, Taeil just wants his kids to be safe, Witch Hyuck, they’re still idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowhotcute/pseuds/wowhotcute
Summary: Hyuck is obsessed with the occult. Renjun has had encounters with ghosts and believes in aliens. Taeil just wants them to eat real food and be safe.





	We’re So Freaky

**Author's Note:**

> So I have two unfinished fics and write too much NCT shit but lol I guess xㅈx

Donghyuck and Renjun settled down on the table, excited to finally film their first video. They had been pitching this idea to SM for forever and finally here it was. NCT Mystery, a channel dedicated for their love of strange sightings and occurrences. And with their constant travels, it would be a piece of cake to give their viewers new and different content.

“Alright Taeil, we’re ready.” Hyuck said. Taeil gave a thumbs up and turned on the camera. Sure Johnny could’ve had the job, what with his love of photography but Johnny wasn’t exactly the most... careful. Sure he was great with the younger members, Taeil just wasn’t sure what he’d do about scary situations.

“Hello Nctzens!” Donghyuck and Renjun smiled brightly to the camera. “As you’ve heard, we’ve decided to start a new show that should be very interesting for all of you.” Renjun smiled. “So welcome to NCT Mystery.” Donghyuck started speaking. “Because we travel constantly, we decided to go on supernatural hunts all over the world! We’ll show you the scariest and most haunted places we can.”

Renjun nodded. “And don’t worry about us being safe, we have our trusty Taeil-Hyung with us!” Taeil turned the camera around and waved to it before focusing back on the boys. “If some of the other boys have free schedules, we might take them along too! It would be funny to see Taeyong-Hyung in a haunted house.” 

The boys continued to give information on the series, what they’d be doing, how often it would be (about monthly), and then began teasing each other before signing off. 

“You excited Hyuck?” Renjun asked. “Of course! I can’t wait to see Mark get scared.” He giggled. Then they went off to get lunch with Taeil before editing the video.


End file.
